Just For You
by trie rake-chan
Summary: Sakura gadis yang biasa-biasa saja harus menjadi istri dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. bagaimana ceritanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Just** **For** **You**

Angin semilir menerbangkan helaian-helaian merah muda yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon dekat danau. Matanya terpejam entah sedang memikirkan apa. Sekali-kali mulutnya terbuka untuk menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Tak ada senyuman yang tersungging di wajah ayunya. Wajah yang biasanya ceria kini terlihat lelah dan pucat. Selang beberapa menit, tangannya bergerak mengelus perutnya yang rata.

"Brengsek..." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Tak terasa air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini meluncur jatuh membasahi tangan mungilmya yang tengah mencengkram perutnya. Tangisnya kini kian terdengar keras seiring gerakan memukulnya. Bibir tipisnya terus bergetar dan terus mengumpat kasar.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku, Tuhan? Kenapa?" teriaknya sambil mendongak ke atas―bertanya kepada Tuhan atas kejadian yang telah menimpanya. Air matanya terus keluar―menganak sungai di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Apa salahku? Apa salahku, Tuhan? Aku tak pernah berbuat jahat kepada orang lain, tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Hiks..." tangisnya sendu.

Kedua kaki yang tadinya selonjor kini tertekuk. Wajahnya kini ia tenggelamkan di kedua lututnya.

"Hiks...apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba kosong. Ingatannya bergerak, mengingatkannya tentang hal yang terjadi 1 bulan yang lalu.

Flashback On.

"Tonat, kol, timun, sudah...roti juga sudah...emmmm...lalu apalagi yaaa?" ucap seorang gadis sambil mengecek kantung plastik yang ada di genggamannya. Bibir ranumnya terus berkomat-kamit ria―menhafal barang belanjaan yang sudah ia susun tadi siang. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas―membenarkan letak sweaternya yang kendor dan menghalangi pandangannya untuk mengecek belanjaannya. Tak lupa, ia juga membenarkan kacanata tebalnya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti―karena teringat satu barang penting yang belum ia beli.

"Oh...iya. Aku lupa. Aku kan belum membeli mentega. Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih!" ucapnya sambil menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. Gadis itupun―Sakura―segera berbalik arah untuk kenbali lagi ke minimarket yang tadi ia kunjungi. Ia pun berjalan pelan sambil menikmati keheningan malam yang ia sukai.

Di perjalanan pulang.

Langkah kaki Sakura agak terseok-seok karena membawa dua kantong plastik penuh belanjaan. Berkali-kali ia berhenti―membenarkan letak sweater dan kacamatanya yang melorot. Entah mengapa udara di malam hari ini sangatlah dingin.

Tiba di sebuah danau―Ya, jalan ke rumah Sakura harus melewati danau―ia berhenti sebentar. Pandangannya bergerak memutar―menghadap danau. Memang benar kata orang kalau danau ini sangatlah sepi di malam hari. Tapi walaupun begitu, pemandangan yang dimilikinya sangatlah indah. Terlihat di sebrang danau tampak banyak lampu-lampu rumah yang berpendar-pendar terang.

'Seperti kunang-kunang' batin Sakura.

Sakura tampak berfikir. Kenapa pemerintah tidak menjadikan tempat ini sebagai wahana rekreasi. Suasananya yang alami mungkin akan membuat siapa saja yang datang akan merasa nyaman.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap sebuah mobil yang tergeletak di bawah pohon, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berusaha untuk membelalakkan matanya agar bisa melihat plat mobil berwarna hitam metalik tersebut.

'S2804S? Sepertinya aku kenal plat mobil itu. Tapi siapa yaa?' batin Sakura.

Karena tak kunjung-kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Sakura akhirnya berjalan mendekat―melihat siapa pemilik mobil itu. Setelah dekat, Sakura tampak terkejut. Rasa penasarannya menguap begitu saja, karena ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Kini di depannya, di depan matanya duduklah seorang pemuda yang tengah bersender pada sisi kanan mobil metaliknya. Rambutnya yang hitam menjuntai ke bawah―menutupi wajahnya.

Pemuda itu―pemuda yang disukai Sakura sejak SMA. Pemuda yang telah berhasil nenerbangkan berjuta-juta kupu-kupu yang bersemayam di perutnya. Pemuda yang selalu berhasil mengukir senyum di wajahnya. Dan pemuda yang selalu mengganggu pikiran dan setiap detak jantungnya.

Dia, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Putra bungsu dari pengusaha terkaya dan termahir di dunia―Fugaku Uchiha.

Kini Sakura bimbang, ia ingin mendekat dan menyapa. Tapi sebagian hatinya takut. Takut jika pemuda itu mengusirnya. Ya, walaupun Sakura menyukai pemuda itu, ia tak pernah berani untuk sekedar bertegur sapa. Hanya pandangan jarak jauhlah yang dia berikan untuknya. Ia sadar. Sangat sadar akan posisinya. Sadar akan penampilannya.

Kadang rasa percaya diri itu hilang ketika ia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

'Aku sangat jelek' itulah pikiran-pikiran yang selalu menggema di otaknya.

Masih dalam perdebatan hati yang kalut, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan menyapanya. Tangan mungil itu terulur, menyentuh bahu tegap sang pemuda.

"Sa...suke...!" ucapnya lirih. Lagi-lagi perasaan takut diusir menyergap di relung hatinya. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya―mengenyahkan segala pemikiran tersebut.

Perlahan, kepala bermahkotakan helaian raven itu mendongak―menatap Sakura. Matanya tampak merah dan berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya pun terlihat lelah dan kuyu.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu tersenyum simpul―yang membuat jantung Sakura berdesir seketika. Ya, baru pertama kali ini Sakura melihat ekspresi langka dari pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Maaf, kau kena―" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasuke sudah menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya.

Sraaakkkk!

Suara barang terjatuh pun terdengar. Ya, kantung plastik yang Sakura bawa jatuh seketika―menumpahkan segala barang yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya terbuka karena keterjutannya. Perlahan hatinya menghangat seiring kuatnya pelukan yang Sasuke berikan. Rasanya sungguh nyaman dan hangat. Tapi pikirannya mencerna semua ini, kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini padanya. Padahal mereka tak pernah mengenal dan tak pernah saling berbicara.

'Kenapa?'

Itulah yang ada di benak Sakura. Akhirnya ia pun berinisiatif untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Terlalu banyak kata 'kenapa' di pikirannya. Ini pasti ada yang salah.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just For You**

Ini semua salah dan tak seharusnya terjadi.

Saat ini tubuh Sakura gemetaran. Hatinya gelisah. Ia takut. Takut dengan perlakuan pemuda ini.

"Aku...mo-hon...lepas-kan...aku..." cicitnya lirih. Air matapun sudah tidak terbendung lagi—mengalir begitu saja dengan derasnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura berusaha mendorong bahu tegap Sasuke. Akan tetapi pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke terlalu erat sehingga keduanya terjungkal ke belakang bersama, dengan Sakura yang ada dibawah dan Sasuke ada diatas Sakura.

Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam—saling memandang satu sama lain. Sakura bahkan dapat mencium aroma mint yang melekat di tubuh Sasuke. Membuat pipinya yang gembul merona merah—seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke, tomat. Tubuhnya juga membeku akan tatapan dan posisi Sasuke saat ini.

Jantungnya pun memompa dengan cepat. Ingin rasanya bibirnya ditarik ke atas karena keadaan ini. Tapi toh, akhirnya keinginan itu terwujud juga.

Onyx bertemu emerald.

Lama mereka memandang. Sesaat Sakura terhipnotis akan tatapan memuja pemuda di hadapannya ini. Seakan-akan mata itu menganggap Sakura sebagai tuan putri dan miliknya—milik pemuda itu.

Tapi...

'**Apakah kau sadar, Sakura? Tidak mungkin kan, Sasuke memberikan tatapan seperti itu kepadamu? Ingat, kalian tidak pernah saling mengenal! ingat itu, Sakura!'**

Kembali, hati nurani Sakura berbicara. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menutup kedua emeraldnya—guna menyadarkan apa yang telah dilakukannya kini.

Akhirnya emerald itu terbuka—menampilkan giok hijau yang sudah basah akibat air mata. Sekali lagi ia memberontak—memukul dada Sasuke yang ada diatasnya.

Sasuke meringis pelan—agak sakit juga pukulan perempuan ini di dadanya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak menyerah—melepaskan gadis itu. Kedua tangannya masih setia bertumpu pada sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sakura.

Dengan gerakan cepat—tanpa bisa dihindari Sakura—Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang memberontak—membuat gadis itu terduduk dengan kedua kakinya yang diduduki tubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan...tinggalkan...aku..." desis Sasuke lirih.

Tangannya mencengkram tangan mungil Sakura—membuat sang empunya meringis pelan. Sasuke seakan takut jika sedetik saja ia melonggarkan cengkramannya, perempuan dihadapannya akan pergi.

"A-aku...mo-hon, Sa-sasuke-san. Le-pas...sa-kit..." ringis Sakura. Tampak garis kemerahan terjiplak di tangan mungil Sakura.

Sakura masih tak berhenti bergerak—memberontak. Saat ini, ia sungguh(benar-benar) takut dengan pemuda yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Masih dengan kekalutan dan panik yang luar biasa, tangannya ia ayunkan ke kanan dan ke kiri—berharap cengkraman Sasuke akan terlepas. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia harus menelan ludahnya keras, tangan kekar itu benar-benar tidak mau terlepas.

"Kau...ma-mabuk, Sa-suke-san." ucap Sakura setelah mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut Sasuke.

Ternyata benar ada yang salah disini. Sasuke tengah mabuk sekarang.

"Aku...tidak...mabuk, hime." jawabnya tersendat-sendat. Wajahnya kini menunduk entah memikirkan apa.

Sakura yang sudah mempunyai firasat yang tidak mengenakkan pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan Sasuke yang tengah mencengkram kuat tangannya. Air matanya sudah keluar dari sela-sela kacamata minus tebalnya.

Dengan sekali waktu, ia menggigit punggung tangan kekar itu sampai berdarah.

"Awww..."

Sontak tangan Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Dikibas-kibaskannya tangannya itu—guna meminimalisir rasa sakit akibat gigitan itu.

Selagi ada kesempatan, Sakura berusaha menarik-narik kakinya yang diduduki Sasuke dan mendorong dada bidang itu.

Sasuke yang masih mengurusi tangannya, akhirnya terjengkang ke belakang karena kurangnya keseimbangan. Cepat-cepat, Sakura beranjak berdiri dan kabur dari tempat itu.

Ia tidak lagi memikirkan barang belanjaannya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah tubuhnya, keselamatannya. Tapi belum sampai ia berdiri tegak, kakinya sudah ditarik cepat oleh Sasuke. Menyebabkan tubuhnya limbung ke depan dan menimbulkan bunyi gedebum yang sangat keras. Kini tubuh bagian depannya terasa sakit akibat jatuhnya yang tidak elit diatas rumput.

Perlahan tapi pasti, desiran rasa sakit yang dialaminya menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Belum reda rasa sakit yang dialaminya, Sasuke sudah membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan menarik kedua tangannya, kemudian mengikatnya dengan tali. Entah darimana Sasuke mendapatkan tali berwarna hitam itu.

Sakura yang terkejut, langsung menendang-nendang tubuh Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

"A-aku...mo-hon...lepas-kan aku...hiks..." pintanya memelas dan masih menendang-nendang tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun geram. Terdengar jelas jika saat ini ia tengah menggertakkan giginya. Wajahnya pun terlihat menyeramkan.

Ia segera mencekal kedua kaki Sakura dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas paha Sakura sehingga wajahnya kini berdekatan dengan wajah Sakura. Tangan Sakura yang diikat juga dicengkram olehnya, agar perempuan itu tidak bisa memukulnya lagi. Wajahnya yang tampan kian mendekat dan terus mendekati wajah Sakura.

Dan...

PLAAKK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura. Wajahnya terlempar ke samping kiri dan kacamata minusnya terlepas dari hidung mancungnya.

"Ku bilang jangan tinggalkan aku..." bentaknya tajam sambil memegang dagu Sakura—menggerakkan wajah itu agar menghadapnya.

"Aku...mohon...Ka-rin..." ucapnya lirih. Tampak sebuah tatapan sakit dan sendu terlukis di mata onyxnya. Tangannya yang mencengkram dagu Sakura kini mengelus pipi kiri Sakura yang telah ditamparnya.

Perkataan Sasuke jelas menohok hati Sakura. Hatinya mencelos sakit. Rasa nyeri menyergap—menggerogoti hatinya. Tubuhnya pun gemetar menahan tangisnya yang ingin keluar dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Rasanya hancur sudah hati Sakura. Hati yang dibangunnya kini remuk—pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Dengan bibir bergetar, Sakura berucap pelan.

"Aku...bu-bukan...Ka—" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasuke sudah menawan bibir ranum itu dibibirnya. Ia menekannya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Sakura pun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Air matanya kian bertambah deras mengaliri wajahnya. Tubuhnya kini seakan kaku.

Bukan ini yang dia mau.

Bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

'Tuhan, tolonglah hambaMu ini.' batinnya miris. Isakan demi isakan terendam akibat ciuman Sasuke.

Sase masih setia mencium Sakura. Sebentar-sebentar ia menghisapnya. Lidahnya pun ikut bermain—mengetuk-etuk bongkahan bibir ranum itu agar terbuka. Tak kunjung mulut itu terbuka, tangan kekarnya pun merayap ke bawah, meremas gundukan kenyal yang masih terbungkus kemeja dan bra.

"Enghh..." desah Sakura dimulut Sasuke karena pemuda itu telah berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura.

"Hewn...thiw...khawn..." ucap Sakura tak jelas. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan berputar-putar—mungkin karena alkohol yang masih menempel di mulut Sasuke. (Sakura akan merasa pusing jika meminum sedikit bahkan setetes alkohol)

Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya—mengobrak-abrik seluruh aset yang ada dimulut Sakura. Sekali-kali lidahnya mengajak bermain lidah Sakura, tapi tetap tidak ada balasan dari perempuan itu.

"Enghhh..."

Sakura hanya bisa mengerang tertahan. Tangan dan kakinya sudah tidak bisa berontak. Lagi-lagi, hanya air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan saat ini.

Karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya. Dilihatnya sejenak wajah sang kekasih. (Ingat! Sasuke melihat Sakura sebagai Karin Uzumaki—kekasihnya).

Dibaringkannya tubuh Sakura di rumput dengan hati-hati. Perlahan ia membebaskan tangan Sakura yang diikat tadi—yang sudah lemas. Setelah terlepas dikecupnya pelan bekas kemerahan yang membekas di tangan mungil itu.

Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini menyeringai—melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan bibir bengkak dan saliva yang menetes dari mulut mungil itu.

Ia pun segera menunduk—membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan leher Sakura. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Ia membuka 3 kancing teratas dari kemeja yang Sakura kenakan—tidak sepenuhnya membuka kemeja itu.

Diendusnya leher itu—membuat sang empunya menggeliat pelan. Sakura sudah pasrah. Ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Tenaganya sudah habis akibat memberontak tadi ditambah dengan kepalanya yang pusing.

"Engghhhh..." desahnya lirih.

Kini Sasuke tengah mencium lehernya—membuatnya kegelian. Gigitan serta hisapan diberikan oleh Sasuke—menimbulkan ruam-ruam kemerahan diseluruh leher jenjang Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam sambil menggigit bibirnya—merendam desahan yang akan dikeluarkannya. Sasuke yang tidak mendengarkan alunan sexy Sakura langsung meremas kedua gundukan kenyal Sakura. Diremasnya dengan kuat benda itu hingga suara yang diinginkannya itu keluar juga.

Ciuman Sasuke pun merambat ke bawah—ke arah gundukan yang masih tertutup bra berwarna merah itu.

Ditariknya tali bra itu hingga ke lengan kanan, menyembulkan gundukan sebelah kanan tersebut. Dimasukkannya nipple kecoklatan itu ke mulutnya yang hangat. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat nipple itu seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Begitu juga bagian yang sebelah kiri!

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendesah pasrah.

"Enghhh...a-aku...mo-mohon...henti...akh..." Sakura memekik kencang. Ternyata jari Sasuke sudah menerobos masuk ke lorong hangat Sakura. Walaupun Cuma satu jari yang dimasukkan, tapi itu memberikan efek yang besar bagi Sakura.

Sentuhan itu bagaikan aliran listrik bagi Sakura. Ia pun menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tubuhnya seakan menikmati semua perlakuan pemuda ini.

Tapi kembali lagi dengan kenyataan yang ada. Dia hanya dianggap sebagai orang lain—Karin—kekasihnya Sasuke.

Kembali Sakura memekik tertahan karena satu jari Sasuke ditambahkan ke lorong itu dan mengocok-ngocoknya. Leguhan dan desahan kembali dikeluarkan oleh bibir ranum gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanita itu.

Perut Sakura terasa melilit. Pikirannya melayang dan pandangannya kabur. Rasanya ia ingin pipis. Dan...

"AKH..." Sakura orgasme yang pertama kali.

Sakura yang sudah lemas tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah memposisikan kejantanannya di depan bibir vagina Sakura.

Dengan sekali hentakan, benda keras itu menerobos masuk—memaksa pertahanan terakhir Sakura. Dan...

"AKKHHH..."

Sakura melolong keras. Darah segar pun merembes dari bibir vaginanya. Tubuhnya kini kian bertambah remuk. Rasa sakit yang dideritanya kini bertambah seakan menghancurkan semua tulang-tulangnya. Setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir jatuh—menjadi bukti kisah bercinta mereka.

Kini keprawanannya telah direnggut paksa oleh pemuda yang dicintainya.

'**Cinta sepihak'**

Kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Sasuke terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Mencari kenikmatan bagi dirinya dan wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Sa...suke...hen...AKH..." akhirnya Sakura orgasme yang kedua kalinya. Tetapi Sasuke belum mencapai orgasme sama sekali. Terus digerakkannya dengan cepat pinggulnya. Lagi-lagi desahan itu keluar dengan tidak teratur dan nafas wanita itu ngos-ngosan karena tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan Sasukwe.

Ia terus menggenjot. Hingga...

"Arghhhh...KA-RIN..."geramnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan cintanya ditubuh Sakura, sehingga wanita itu bisa merasakan hangat di perutnya.

Tubuhnya yang lelah pun ambruk seketika diatas tubuh Sakura. Tapi sebelum Sasuke benar-benar jatuh terlelap. Dahinya mengernyit heran.

'**PINK?'**

**To Be Continue**

**Whoaaa...fic hancur abis. Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan reader. Bener-bener susah ngrangkai katanya. Stress saya,,,,,,**

**Tapi makasih loh reviewnya gak nyangka sampai 10+..**

**Arigatou...**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Just For You

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menindih tubuh mungilnya. Dengan tenaga yang setengah fit, ia berusaha melakukan hal tersebut. Ia kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri— mencari kehangatan sekaligus merenungi nasibnya kini. Tangannya bergerak, mengeratkan kemeja yang masih membungkus tubuhnya—walaupun tidak sepenuhnya terbungkus dengan sempurna.

Pandangannya mengabur karena minus yang dimilikinya serta air mata yang kini berlabuh di mata emeraldnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan berkunang-kunang. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak bisa melebihi rasa sakit yang kini dirasakan di ulu hatinya. Ia bingung, sakit, takut, sedih, dan kecewa. Semua perasaan itu kini terbendung di hatinya dan bekerja di otaknya.

**Bagaimana hidupnya di masa depan?**

**Bagaimana jikalau dia hamil?**

**Dan bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatannya?**

**Bagaimana?**

Otak Sakura terus bekerja. Pikirannya menerka-nerka hal-hal negatif yang akan menerpa hidupnya di masa mendatang. Ia sangat takut. Amat sangat takut. Harta berharganya yang selama ini ia jaga dengan sepenuh hati, kini telah direnggut paksa sebelum ia menikah. Ia benar-benar bodoh!

'Perempuan tidak berguna!' runtuknya dalam hati.

Ia sungguh ceroboh! Ia sungguh bodoh! Bodoh, karena tidak bisa menjaga mahkotanya untuk suaminya kelak. Ia sungguh kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Ia sungguh bodoh! "Perempuan kotor," hardiknya lagi.

Cairan hangat tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata jernihnya. Wajahnya yang putih kini memerah sempurna dan rambut pinknya tampak berwarna coklat kemerah-mudaan karena terkena tanah yang disandarinya. Ia terus menangis dan menangis— meratapi hidupnya.

'**Kenapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang menyakiti hatinya? Kenapa?'**

Setelah beberapa menit ia menangis, tangannya kembali bergerak— mengancingkan dua kancing nomor dua dan ketiganya dengan buru-buru. Kemudian tangan mungil itu bergerak ke samping kiri, meraba-raba rumput basah—mencari kacamatanya yang sempat terlepas dari hidung mungilnya.

Dan tap...

Akhirnya benda itu ditemukan juga. Segera dipasangkannya benda itu di hidungnya. Walaupun sedikit retak, ia masih bisa melihat keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya. Tampak barang-barang belanjaannya kini berhamburan di mana-mana. Tapi toh ia tidak peduli. Pandangannya kemudian menunduk—menatap paha kanannya. Tampak darah yang agak mengering melekat di paha mulus itu. Darah itu...

**Mahkotanya.**

**Darah keperawanannya.**

Dengan mata memburam, ia bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang telah mmperkosanya—tanpa tendeng aling-aling melihat pemuda yang tengah tertidur atau malah pingsan di atas rumput itu.

Sekali-kali, ia menyeka wajahnya—mengusap air mata yang senantiasa jatuh mengaliri kedua sisi wajahnya.

Tepat di rumah.

Setelah berhasil membuka kunci apartemen yang berkali-kali jatuh karena gemetaran, ia pun segera menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak dipedulikannya sepatu yang masih melekat di kaki jenjangnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Sakura segera merobek kemejanya dan sepatunya. Dibuangnya kedua benda itu ke sembarang tempat. Setelah itu, dihidupkannya shower dan kemudian tubuhnya bergerak memasuki bath up dan berendam di sana. Digosok-gosokkannya tubuh mungil itu dengan kasar sehingga menciptakan bekas merah yang tercipta di tubuhnya. Hampir sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi warna kemerah-mudaan.

Cairan hangat kini kembali mengalir tetapi samar, karena telah tercampur dengan derasnya air shower.

Setelah beberapa menit ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menggosok keras tubuhnya, perlahan tapi pasti tubuh mungilnya merosot—menenggelamkan wajahnya di air yang hampir penuh tersebut.

**PRAK...PRAK...PRAK...**

Tiba-tiba wajahnya menyembul keluar—ke permukaan air. Dan refleks! Tangan mungil itu menampar-nampar air yang ada di bath up. Ia frustasi. Rasanya pusing tujuh keliling! Rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar tidak ia pedulikan. Rasanya seperti mati rasa.

Tetapi tidak dengan ulu hatinya! Rasa panas menjalar di hatinya dan ingin meledak seketika. Meluapkan segala kekecewaan yang dirasakannya. Tangannya bergerak—menjambak-jambak rambut pinknya yang basah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa? Dasar bodoh!" runtuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ulangnya lirih. Perlahan matanya menutup karena lelah dengan semua pemikiran dan keadaan yang terjadi hari ini.

* * *

Seorang laki-laki tampan tampak duduk di depan televisi. Kini terdengar suara presenter yang mengisi keheningan yang ada di sana.

Kedua tangan kekar pemuda itu sibuk bekerja. Tangan kirinya memegang setoples popcorn dan tangan kanannya sibuk menjumput popcorn yang ada di toples dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut tipisnya.

Sekali-kali tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengganti channel yang dirasa telah membosankan.

"Hahh..." dengusnya pelan. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur—mengambil sebotol jus jeruk yang telah tersedia di mesin kotak pendingin alias kulkas yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dapur.

Langkahnya untuk kembali ke ruang keluarga akhirnya terhenti, karena ia mendengar deru mesin yang tak asing lagi di telinganya masuk ke halaman mansionnya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya berbalik menuju ruang tamu, meninggalkan jus jeruknya yang masih berdiri santai di meja makan—untuk melihat tamu sekaligus pemilik mansion ini.

Blam...

Dan pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok laki-laki yang tak kalah tampan dari pemuda tadi.

"Sasuke..." ucap pemuda yang menonton tv tadi datar sambil menopang kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya menajam—menatap sosok laki-laki yang ada di depannya—pemuda yang baru datang tadi.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke tampak kacau. Rambut emonya sudah lagi tak berbentuk dan kemeja yang dipakainya tidak dikancingkan dengan sempurna. Wajah tampannya terlihat letih dan kuyu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan ia tak menghiraukan sapaan tajam yang dilontarkanoleh sang kakak—Itachi.

Pandangan Itachi tambah menajam. Segera dihadangnya sang adik yang akan melengos pergi dari hadapannya.

"Minggir..." ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Tetapi Itachi tak menghiraukan. Ia tetap menghalang-halangi akses jalan Sasuke. Mulut tipisnya kemudian bergerak—mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa tadi malam kau tidak pulang? Kau kemana? Mabuk lagi?" ucap Itachi tanpa mengubah intonasi bicaranya—masih tetap datar.

Sasuke mendengus lagi. Ia sungguh malas untuk meladeni pertanyaan sang kakak. Mulutnya tetap terkatup rapat, tak ada tanda-tanda untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!" bentak Itachi karena jengah dengan sikap Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya.

"Kau ke mana?" bentaknya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu..." ucap Sasuke datar. Akhirnya pemuda itu membuka mulutnya. Itachi yang mendengarnya, menggelutukkan giginya. Kedua tangannya mengepal tanda ia sedang geram.

"Bukan urusanku? Kau bilang bukan urusanku? Kau anggap apa kakakmu ini, hah? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu aneh. Apa sebagai kakak aku tidak boleh khawatir, hah?" bentaknya marah. Dadanya terlihat naik-turun akibat dari teriakannya tadi. Rasanya suhu tubuhnya kini meningkat karena ia merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung. Mata sehitam jelaganya menembus netra yang sama persis dengan kepunyaannya itu.

"Lupakan dia!" ucap Itachi datar. Nafasnya kini mulai kembali normal. Tetapi rasa kesalnya masih di ujung ubun-ubun kepala. Matanya masih setia memandang onyx Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke sdikit melebar. Ingat! Hanya sedikit. Otak jeniusnya mencerna perkataan yang dilontarkan kakaknya tadi. 'Mengapa? Mengapa Itachi bisa tahu?' batinnya keras.

"Kau terkejut? Aku tahu semuanya, Sasuke. Apa aku akan diam saja, jika melihat Sasuke—dikku sendiri—berubah 180۫ dalam waktu 1 bulan ini?

Apa aku tidak panik jika melihat adikku keluar malam? Melakukan hal yang melenceng dari yang biasa ia lakukan? Apa kau tidak mengerti, hah?" ucapnya menaikkan intonasinya.

Sasuke hanya diam, mendengarkan Itachi yang meluapkan semua emosinya yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Sudah selesai?" ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Hati Itachi kembali panas. Matanya kembali melotot dengan sempurna.

"Kau..." ucapnya terhenti. Tangannya ia ayunkan ke atas—berniat untuk menampar Sasuke—tetapi ia menahannya. Ingin sekali ia menampar mulut Sasuke yang kelewat tidak sopan. Tetapi ia masih mempunyai hati nurani, ia masih menyayangi adiknya itu.

Akhirnya Itachi menarik nafasnya perlahan. Menutup matanya perlahan untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

"Sabar...Itachi! sabar..." semangatnya dalam hati.

"Lupakan dia Sasuke! Aku hanya ingin melihat kau yang dulu. Kumohon. Lupakan dia!" ucapnya datar dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kau tidak mengerti..." lontar Sasuke. Ia kemudian melengos pergi. Meninggalkan Itachi yang memikirkannya khawatir.

Tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Itachi, Itachi berkata lirih.

"Sasuke, di mana..."

TBC

Hadeh, makasih lagi-lagi review kalian melbihi 10+. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.


End file.
